Talk:IStart a Fanwar/@comment-3027660-20101005010444/@comment-3072027-20101015135339
@Purple2 thanks for the hi to purple21. so u did put 1997, but i still do not understand y wikia doesn't allow people below 13 to regester. really you have so many pets. Let me tell u my pet story. i had a male dog, max. he's best known for hating my mother, he pees to her only clothes even if my clothes are mixed up. later when i was 4 he had a relationship with a female dog. then there were many dog friends of his and hers who came 2 my house and pooed, but not my dog. parties aren't my mom's things he had a perfect life living with me, he was such a good dog, he used to get sad when i scold him. then his sweet sixteen turned to dieing 16. then there was tigo and chuchu[ i named them when i was 6, i didn't know how stupid it was till i was 9. then they got used to it] they were road puppies. his mother gave birth to them on our neighbour's yard which he has abanded. his momma doesn't give them milk so v fed them and gave them injections and took as our pets. when they were 3, chuchu was hyper active and tigo was hyper inactive. then chuchu stole tigo's food and bones and threw the dog food 2 our neibours yard. he went for the smell. then my neighbour had come back and was not gratefull about the bone puke. i took both away and cleaned the yard of dog chowder. i threw them 2 a dustbin but both chuchu and tigo fought 4 their chowder and teared each other's flesh at least that's what v thought when we heard squeeking, but no. my dogs had pooed in 2 our neibour's bins and tigo fell into a bin. they both fell ill but when v took him to the wet he said that they had food poisoning. i knew what it was, v checked in the dustbin, and we found dog foowaste. they've eaten the expired bones. v cured them somehow 4 alot of pounds and v bought a new dustbin for my neibour. it was very hard with tigo and chuchu, it was alot of work then my mother said she had enough with them and v sold them to our neighbour himself for 300 pounds rich he didn't like them so he sold his land and left my dogs there and left to nowhere. then i guess chuchu and tigo ran away, when i was 9. then after 2 years v saw the same varity of 2 dogs trashing through a bin, same bhaviour so i went to say hi but they forgot me and chased me and my friends to a building. then my cat, he ran away i think. evry night my cat goes and hunts in the forest near by, i have no idea what and comes with a bleeding ear. then my fish tank, i threw a marble to the tank age 6 and it started leaking so v gave them to our friend of them died there bunnies, they kept reproducing and we didn't have space so we gave them and came here. then i saw a nightmare where all my bunnies have being stalked.. now its a rule 4 me to never have pets. omg i wrote so much, its not my fault.